I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to voltage tunable oscillators and, more particularly, to a voltage tunable oscillator using bilayer graphene and a lead zirconate titanate capacitor.
II. Description of Related Art
Current electronic oscillators typically utilize transistors based on the silicon germanium or III-V systems coupled with silicon based MIM capacitors. These electronic oscillators, however, all suffer from common limitations.
One disadvantage of these previously known oscillators is that the electron mobility in these electronic transistor device systems is limited to their intrinsic values. Similarly, the capacitance of the silicon based MIM (Metal Insulator-Metal) capacitors is also limited. Together, these limitations restrict the overall performance and tunability of the oscillator. Furthermore, it is difficult to readily integrate both the transistors and the silicon based MIM capacitors on a single flexible substrate. This also limits the overall performance of these oscillators.